Ice Shell Memories
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Il était tellement loin de son emprise, il avait fait une promesse de mort, et une promesse de retour. Natsu avait tendu sa main vers les étoiles et avait pleuré tout son soul. Grey était parti, les cinq mages de glace allaient être bientôt réunis... Pourquoi s'en était ainsi ?
1. A propos de

A propos de… Ice Shell Memories.

C'est une fiction qui sera écrite en deux saisons, parce que sinon trop long. Dans les premiers chapitres, pour vous situer, nous sommes après l'affaire Galuna, après Oracion Seis. Cependant, et je mets les warning sinon vous serez paumés, Juvia, Gajeel, et Wendy n'appartiennent pas à Fairy Tail, l'incident de Phantom Lord n'a jamais eut lieu.

Les personnages cités seront annoncés en temps voulu.

Bonne lecture, et si vous avez la moindre question je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre en MP.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Ca faisait des semaines déjà.

Ils auraient du s'en douter, ça faisait des semaines déjà qu'il était loin d'eux. Loin de la guilde, loin de cette famille, loin de l'esprit de Fairy Tail, et sans même le voir, tout le monde aurait pu le voir que peu à peu sa marque semblait se craqueler.

C'était comme ça, c'était depuis la mission a Era et c'était douloureux à dire mais tout le monde c'était déjà fait à l'idée de ne plus le voir dans quelques temps, même si pour Natsu, toujours égal à lui-même cette simple pensée le rendait plus fort pour éviter qu'un jour il ne parte.

Natsu tapa du poing devant lui. Grey ne parlait pas, encore une fois il semblait hors d'atteinte, hors du temps, hors de lui. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque la table vola à quelques mètres de lui. Non, il était totalement absent, comme si son esprit n'était plus dans ce monde.

-Hé caleçon-man ! Hurla le dragon-slayer en lui foutant un poing dans la figure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alumette sur pattes ? Demanda Grey d'un ton froid et détaché.

-C'est à moi de te demander ça, Grey.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers Natsu. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi suppliant, dans son intonation, dans ses gestes, ça façon d'être et de respirer. Normalement ça lui aurait fait de la peine, ça lui aurait fait quelque chose, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il avait comprit.

Il était a des années lumières de la guilde.

-Ce soir… dit Grey en baissant les yeux. Il va pleuvoir.

Le mage de glace se releva presque troublé… insaisissable, lointain et il partit, les mains dans les poches. Ca paraissait même naturel. Natsu était resté coi, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tous ces mystères au final ? Que c'était-il passé à Era pour qu'il agisse ainsi maintenant ?

Quelques secondes avaient suffis à le sortir de tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et quelques semaines l'avait changé jusqu'au point de ne plus rien ressentir.

Puis l'instant d'après, il était allongé dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Tout était calme et reposant, ordonné et il y flottait un parfum assez doux et frais un peu comme de la verveine. Il avait les yeux fermés, si toutefois il avait regardé le plafond, il aurait vu quelques étoiles de glace suspendues par un fil. Fabrication maison.

Il aimait les étoiles, insaisissables et lointaines. Comme lui.

_-Tu veux devenir fort, non ?_

Il se redressa aussitôt, elle avait la même voix, le même visage et cette même mimique lorsqu'elle le disait. Pourquoi avait-il un jour écouté cette femme là ? Pourquoi avait-elle su tout retourner dans son cerveau au point de le séparer progressivement de Fairy Tail, de sa maison ?

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur son lit. Alors c'était ainsi, son cerveau avait prit la décision et lui il n'avait qu'à obéir… c'était comme ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Certes il aimait cette guilde mais cette fois-ci il en avait entendu trop pour ne pas agir.

Il était au centre de toute cette histoire sombre et surtout incroyable. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé, il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas mourir…

Grey avait tout perdu en quelques secondes, et il allait tout quitter en quelques secondes également.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et lissa les draps une dernière fois, il déroula une feuille de parchemin, c'était son papier préféré, puis il commença à écrire lentement. Que quelques mots, quelques phrases. C'était finit maintenant, et même s'il courait vers la mort, après tout c'était mieux lui plutôt que tout un pays.

Les rues étaient souvent calmes la nuit, le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles tellement brillantes, argentées. Il avait chichement balancé quelques affaires dans un sac qu'il avait jeté sur son dos. Il marchait lentement, il profitait une dernière fois de Magnolia, bientôt il ne reverrait plus jamais ce petit village auquel il avait été tellement attaché depuis tout petit.

-Alors c'est ainsi ?

Grey sursauta et se retourna vivement en position d'attaque. Puis il se redressa avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de sa longue veste blanche et sourit tristement.

-Oui, mon choix est fait.

-Tu connais Natsu ? Demanda Erza sure de la réponse.

-Empêche-le de faire quelque chose d'idiot…

-Où pars-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, Erza. Au revoir…

Il se retourna vers la sortie et commença de nouveau à marcher avant de sentir deux bras nus le serrer. Il déglutit difficilement, il sentait à peine quelques morceaux de tissus, il faisait tellement froid et elle…

-Tu es folle Erza ! S'emporta-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Et si… si tu pouvais envisager de rester ?

-Ca ne fonctionnera plus cette fois-ci. Désolé, mets toi bien au chaud, tu vas tomber malade et rentre vite. _Laisse-moi._

C'étaient ses derniers mots, laisse-moi, et c'était tout, il avait continué à marcher, elle avait eut l'impression qu'il s'était retourné mais elle ne savait pas trop, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il retint ses propres larmes et quitte le village, il venait à l'instant de former dans ses mains une petite clé de glace, cette de son appartement et un petit cœur.

_« Natsu, Erza, Lucy… La guilde._

_Ne faisons pas les ignorants, tout le monde l'a bien remarqué je ne suis plus là, je ne suis plus moi depuis des semaines et si je pars c'est pour tous vous protéger. Natsu n'aurait jamais voulu que je donne ma vie pour de quelconques raisons. J'en ai une bonne Nat'. Je vais te sauver, toi. Je vais vous sauver vous, le destin de tout Fiore est entre mes mains et le temps que personne ne pourra faire de la glace, vous ne pourrez pas m'aider. Jamais._

_Erza, grande sœur, je ne sais pas, je ne saurais jamais qualifier notre relation, je ne sais pas comment dire tu vas certainement me manquer plus qu'il n'y parrait. J'aurais voulu t'aimer dans une autre vie. Ecoute, je suis maladroit mais, ne m'en veux pas. Je veux revoir ton sourire, je veux revoir tes larmes, je veux te sauver et te laisser vivre…_

_Jamais ! Ne venez jamais dans l'enfer qu'est mon destin. C'est trop sombre, trop loin et déjà mort. Na faites pas ça, je vous en supplie, à genoux si j'avais été là, ne venez jamais me rechercher…_

_Je vous ai aimé, Grey. »_

La guilde était anéantit, Grey ressentait ce vide sur sa poitrine, dans son cœur. Natsu courut dans la ville, partit dans la forêt et se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Lucy était rentrée chez elle. Dans le petit recoin de la guilde, elle gardait ce papier contre son cœur… Une deuxième lettre, parce qu'il savait que c'était elle qui l'aurait.

_« Erza, il est tard, tu devrais penser à rentrer. Tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu'il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui… Depuis des années, depuis tout petit, je m'étais toujours dis que quelqu'un était là quelque part à m'attendre, je ne sais pas si c'était toi. On ne peut pas dire que je t'aime mais j'en suis pas loin. Je sais que je suis fait pour quelqu'un d'autre, et toi pour Jellal._

_Malheureusement, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point les mots ont du mal à venir… Je dois partir. J'ai promis, je dois le faire, et surtout je veux protéger tout le monde, c'est mon fardeau, celui que personne ne pourra prendre._

_Je deviendrais surement quelqu'un de mal, de mauvais mais c'est surtout pour que personne ne me regrette, pour que personne ne souffre de ma mort au moment venu._

_Si je ne suis pas mort, je vous fais la promesse de vous revenir malgré les coups et blessures. Ne crois en personne quand ils te parleront de moi, et si demain je ne reviens pas alors continue sans moi. _

_Et là, tu vois, je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose… Fais un vœu…_

_C'est bon ?_

_Je suis certain qu'il va se réaliser, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le rêve est dans la mémoire… »_

Elle savait qu'il allait revenir, elle l'avait souhaité et il l'avait promis dans sa lettre, elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il allait survivre et revenir, même si rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant il allait revenir.

Natsu quant à lui était resté toute la nuit dehors, sans dormir, a regarder inlassable les ombres de Grey passer la sortie. Il répétait toujours la même chose, sans cesse.

-Ne meurs pas… Reviens-moi et ne meurs pas…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : C'était pour elle…

Natsu c'était retourné la tête pour savoir où il avait pu bien partir… Rien n'avait de sens dans le départ de Grey, du moins pour lui, car il avait beau questionner Erza, celle-ci ne répondait jamais et Lucy ne s'en était pas doutée non plus…

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa tête ? La fumée de cigarette lui était monté à la tête ou quoi ?

Il avait enquêté auprès de tous les membres de la guilde, jamais il n'avait su ce que Grey avait fait, ce qui avait pu le faire changer à ce point ! Natsu s'en voulait, c'était indéniable, et bien que le mage de glace risque sa vie pour tous les sauver, et même s'il avait demandé que personne ne le suive, il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer comme ça sans rien faire.

Démêler les affaires était son point fort, et il sauverait Grey. Si seulement il savait… Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé à Era.

Il masqua son visage d'un bras et renifla bruyamment, il n'était pas retourné à la guilde après avoir tenté de trouver des informations, Lucy allait les voir tous les jours pour tenter de remonter le moral de Natsu. Ce jour-là, elle était particulièrement souriante, d'ailleurs le Dragon Slayer c'était même demandé pourquoi. Bien qu'il ne fut toujours pas remit du départ précipité de Grey.

-Tu sais Natsu, quand j'ai intégré la guilde, je ne m'étais jamais doutée que j'aurais été si bien accueillie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir m'attacher à autant de personnes en si peu de temps. Je les aime tous, je vous aime tous… Et le départ de Grey nous a tous bouleversé. Mais en me remémorant de ces premiers jours avec vous, quelque chose m'est revenu en tête. Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Grey ? Je peux le faire, je peux te donner une réponse, j'ai envie de t'en donner une. Mais ça sera dangereux, parce qu'on ne sait pas ou on met les pieds et même Grey, aussi puissant qu'il est n'en reviendra certainement pas vivant… Nous risquons même de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, mais toi et moi savons que l'on ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire pour lui. C'est notre boulot de le protéger.

-Je t'en prie, ne tourne pas autour du pot, lâcha-t-il las de ces pistes qui ne menaient à rien.

-Allons dans les archives, nous verrons la mission qu'il a prit, nous aurons une piste fiable ! Mirajane répertorie toutes les missions, jamais ils ne penseront qu'on puisse aller chercher là. Natsu, c'est une piste fiable, je te l'assure.

Le mage de feu ne répondit rien et se contenta de réveiller Happy, lui dire qu'ils se rendaient à la guilde. Il n'était pas réellement convaincu, le maître était tout de même plus fin que ça. Il y aurait certainement pensé. Il pensait toujours à tout, à moins qu'au fond de lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser un enfant, son enfant partir ainsi se faire tuer à la guerre.

Natsu était toujours aussi démoralisé, mais maintenant bien décidé à faire ce qu'il pourrait pour venir en aide à Grey.

Ils avaient fait le chemin plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, c'était tant mieux, il avait tellement hâte de parcourir les villes pour trouver le moindre indice, se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de cette complicité qu'il n'avait qu'avec le mage de glace. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait lui sortir des trous de nez comme il le faisait si bien.

-Bien, alors nous devons remonter à un mois et demi presque… Commença Lucy en se baladant entre les grandes bibliothèques de bois massif. Ca devrait être ce classeur là, si je ne me trompe pas…

Natsu ne disait rien, il restait assit sur la table et attendait son verdict. Elle le reposa en secouant tristement la tête et en prit un autre.

-Là ! C'était bien à Era, non ? Demanda-t-elle fière de sa trouvaille. Oh… Je vois.

Elle posa l'imposant classeur sur la table, le Dragon Slayer lut attentivement avant de comprendre. Cette mission était du sur mesure. C'était la dernière mission de Grey, c'était la mission de toute la vie de Grey, rien que le titre l'indiquait.

« L'Ice Shell Memories ».

Natsu tapa du poing contre la table. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu oser s'en prendre directement à son passé, à tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir.

-Je me doutais que vous viendriez ici ! Déclara une voix qui les glaça.

Natsu ne tourna pas la tête, il arracha la page qu'il fourra dans sa poche avec une vitesse fulgurante. Erza les dominaient de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa force. Lucy ferma le classeur avec un air défaitiste, elle reposa le classeur sur son étagère puis traîna des pieds en sortant, laissant les deux mages en face à face.

En sortant de la guilde, elle partit en courant chez elle, chez Natsu, elle prit des affaires, elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps, elle s'en fichait. Maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils partaient et leur décision était irrévocable, peu importait si ils se faisaient virer de la guilde. Maintenant ils étaient allés déjà assez loin.

Erza jaugea Natsu du regard.

-N'y va pas, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Il est assez grand, il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Toi et le vieux vous saviez qu'il se serait jeté dedans à pieds joints ! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ?!

-Nous n'y pouvons rien, tout a commencé à Galuna ! Ca fait déjà longtemps qu'il n'est plus là ! Ca ne sert à rien de courir après les fantômes Natsu !

-Alors c'est ça ?! Tu ne l'aimais pas !

Il renversa la table et sortit de la salle d'archives, il lui adressa un dernier regard.

-Si vous teniez vraiment à ce qu'on ne coure pas après lui vous auriez enlevé cette putain de feuille. Toi aussi Erza, tu veux courir le sauver, toi aussi tu as un cœur. Arrête de te donner des grands airs, tu souffres tout autant que nous, voire plus. Tout le monde sait qu'il était un peu un frère pour toi.

-Natsu ! Je ne t'autorise pas…

Trop tard, il avait déjà filé. Elle sourit tristement et leur laissa une heure d'avance avant de monter à l'étage. Elle frappa timidement, une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. On lui demanda d'entrer.

-Maître… Ils l'ont trouvé, ils vont y aller.

-Tu aurais du les retenir.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière. Non, elle voulait le revoir elle aussi et lui donner une chance de revenir en vie.

-Il ne fait plus partit de la guilde.

-Arrêtez maître… C'est votre enfant, vous l'avez vu grandir, vous l'avez fait grandir. Vous saviez qu'il saurait mener cette mission à bien même si ça signifie qu'il doit nous tuer un à un, sinon jamais vous ne l'auriez laissé partir pour Era.

Il ne répondit pas et maugréa dans sa moustache. Ces enfants étaient vraiment de bons enfants, il resta muet jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille, pour Erza, c'était une autorisation muette, mais elle savait qu'ils s'enfonçaient tous dans un périple dont ils auraient beaucoup de mal à sortir.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Pétunia.

Un cri déchira le silence imposé des cratères de Pétunia. Un nouveau sifflement frappa les airs, sa peau ensanglantée. Elle n'osait pas s'enfuir d'ici, sinon ça serait pire. Le dernier coup de fouet fut le moins déchirant, son dos était tellement endolori.

Elle s'écroula lorsque le garde s'en alla, assez fier de lui. Personne ne s'était arrêté, tous étaient trop terrifiés de subir le même sort, la seule qui permettait à Juvia de résister était de savoir qu'au final elle serait soulagée de tout ça quand Wendy arriverait.

D'ailleurs la petite mage céleste ne tarda pas à s'agenouiller à ses côtés et soigner ses plaies. C'était un peu son deuxième travail ici, les coups de fouet pleuvaient continuellement, comme la magie de Juvia servait à arroser en continue les terres normalement arides de Pétunia.

Les conditions de vie étaient atroces, invivables. Il pleuvait à verse et c'était à peine si il portait un tee-shirt qui leur arrivaient aux genoux, le plus souvent ils n'avaient pas de pantalon, tout était très sale. Les personnes décédées étaient jetées dans un trou assez loin, mais l'odeur des corps en décomposition était devenue une habitude.

Il n'y avait pas de pire endroit qu'ici, même les prisons du conseil étaient de véritables palaces.

Andréa accourut elle aussi à ses côtés, elles étaient amies depuis toutes petites et avaient étés embarquées dans cette galère très rapidement. La mage d'eau avait était très recherchée pour humidifier assez ces terres, pendant longtemps elle avait réussit à leur échapper, mais une nuit, après beaucoup de combats contre ces hommes de la nuit, elle s'était laissée avoir, sa magie épuisée elle était tombée. Et même Andréa et sa magie de glace n'avait rien pu y faire.

La nuit tombée, les trois filles s'étaient retrouvées dans leurs couchettes habituelles, à l'abri de la pluie. Elles parlaient tellement bas qu'elles tendaient l'oreille pour s'entendre entre elles.

-Il faudra s'enfuir, proposa Andréa, ça devient vraiment insoutenable ici.

-Nous ne savons pas comment, et puis c'est risqué ! Ils s'en apercevront rapidement ! Répliqua la mage céleste.

-Juvia n'en peut plus. Elle ne peut plus vivre comme ça. Nous ne connaissons rien de leur but, peut-être sommes nous en train de déclencher une guerre qui ne connaitra qu'une fin terrible. Juvia préfère ne jamais rien faire plutôt que de tuer des gens à cause de gens comme eux.

-Tu as raison Juvia, mais c'est trop risqué, dit une fois de plus la plus jeune des trois.

La mage d'eau se retourna dans sa couchette et partit dans ses pensées, les deux autres ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient les coups de fouet parce que la pluie perdait de son intensité, non personne ne savait à part elle, et si son corps se transformait en eau, ça serait bien pire et c'était elle qui servirait de flotte pour assouplir la terre.

Puis toute la journée elles travaillaient sans répit, elles étaient à peine nourries et puaient la sueur et le sale, mais également la putride odeur du liquide tant recherché.

Un liquide tellement visqueux qu'il ne se rompait pas, un liquide tellement puissant et noir qu'il suffisait à lui seul à leur redonner de l'énergie magique en continu. Ce pouvoir était trop puissant pour tomber dans les mains d'hommes malfaisants comme eux. Aucuns des esclaves ne savaient rien de ce qu'il se tramait ici, mais Juvia s'en fichait bien.

Oui, bientôt, elles partiraient d'ici, bientôt plus personne ne serait battu, puis pour le plus ancien ça faisait déjà quarante ans qu'il était ici, mais ce n'était même pas le début de cette histoire, en réalité, à force de magie accumulée par les larmes de trou noir, ils faisaient un peu comme une overdose et finissaient tous par tomber.

Juvia ne voulait pas d'une fin comme celle-ci, elle rêvait d'amour et d'autre chose avant de mourir. Personne ne voulait d'une fin pareille, alors cette nuit-là elle réfléchit longtemps à un moyen pour s'échapper de cet endroit maléfique.

Au plus elle y restait, au plus elle étouffait. Puis avec Andréa et Wendy elles auraient assez de puissance pour se retourner contre tous les autres.

Ces larmes de trou noir étaient une forme d'essence première de la magie, elle avait entendu toutes sortes d'histoires dessus, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Faire revenir les morts à la vie, réveiller les pouvoirs des mages mourrants, reconstituer des corps de personnes mortes avec leur magie originelle en eux, bien qu'ils soient morts.

Juvia arrivait à envisager toutes sortes de choses terribles qui pourraient arriver à cause de ce pouvoir.

Et si… Et si elle arrivait à noyer les gardes ? Ses sphères d'eau les tueraient silencieusement, ensuite les tyrans seront moindres, tous pourraient alors s'enfuir. Mais il lui faudrait assez d'énergie magique pour intensifier la pluie pour ne pas que l'on remarque son petit manège.

D'ici quelques temps elle mettrait son plan a exécution, pour le moment il lui fallait dormir, les coups d'aujourd'hui avaient étés un peu moins fort que d'habitude mais c'était toujours autant fatiguant.

Dehors la pluie battait encore, le tonnerre gronda même à un moment. Pourquoi personne ne s'était jamais inquiété qu'il s'était mit à pleuvoir subitement ici, dans un coin très reculé du désert ? Juvia soupira et s'endormit après avoir regardé une dernière fois les effluves noires remonter lentement à la surface.

Elle sentait qu'elle se ressourçait rapidement avec cette énergie négative. Elle s'endormit dans un sommeil agité, demain serait encore une journée rude, mais cette fois-ci elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Dans quelques jours ils ne seraient plus là, plus personne.

Elle priait juste pour que tout le monde puisse s'enfuir d'ici au moment opportun, le vieux Millan, et les jeunes filles d'à peine une dizaine d'années… Ce n'était une vie pour personne.

Juvia était très loin de se douter ce qu'il se passait ici, le pourquoi de la chose. Ce à quoi ça servait de faire tout ça, le danger que ça représentait et la menace qui pesait en permanence sur elle et ses amis.

Personne ne savait que bientôt tout allait se mettre en marche à cause d'eux, à cause d'une légende…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un élément secret.

Il avançait comme un chat à travers les rues d'Era, filant à toute allure, il cherchait, reniflait, s'arrêtait un instant et repartait aussitôt. Elle était très proche, il le sentait, il le savait. C'était sa mission, il devait la mener à bien.

A vrai dire il éta it un mage très redouté dans Fiore et peu de personnes pouvaient l'approcher. Mais il y avait une personne pour qui il obéissait, et il obéirait au péril de sa vie. Alors cette mission, de les trouver et les tuer lui tenait plus que tout au monde, presque.

Puis, ça dépendait de tellement de monde, de cinq mages dont un qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, quoi qu'il en fût, ils couraient tous un très grand danger. Il fallait juste la tuer elle et tout rentrerais dans l'ordre.

Enfin, il espérait, il s'arrêta de courir un instant et soupira en levant la tête. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, les étoiles étaient visibles, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis sept ans. Il lui manquait tellement. Il secoua la tête et se ressaisit, il allait être en retard, elle était plus importante pour la simple raison que si elle accomplissait son dessein le monde serait détruit en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire.

C'était pour cette raison que la tuer était primordial.

OoO

-Halte !

Ultear s'en moquait bien, elle pulvérisa une boule contre la cage thoracique du garde, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle courut encore une fois dans les couloirs des sous-sols d'Era, bientôt elle le trouverait et il n'y avait que ça qu'elle voulait.

-Plus vite Meldy, râla-t-elle en assommant un autre garde.

L'alerte avait été sonnée, et il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les mages les plus puissants ne viennent à leur tour, tenter de les arrêter. La seule personne qu'elle voulait voir, le seul prisonnier qu'elle voulait libérer et qui serait le succès de tous ses plans était Jellal. Elle avait le plan en tête, Meldy avait crée un lien sensoriel entre eux deux et Ultear savait parfaitement ou elle devait se rendre, quel chemin emprunter.

Encore une intersection, puis une autre, là à gauche… Il était là, affaibli par les coups électriques des massues des gardes. Pendant un court instant elle fut touchée de le voir dans un tel état et se ressaisit aussitôt, elle devait à tout prix le sortir de là.

Les gardes arrivaient en petit nombre peu à peu, elle créa naturellement sans se fatiguer des boules et les assomma en même temps. Elle se précipita contre la paroi de verre magique et posa ses mains à plat. Le détenu réagit immédiatement à cette visite. Il était visiblement fâché contre elle, mais heureusement dans son état, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Elle pulvérisa la plaque de verre après plusieurs coups puissants, ils se couvrirent le visage des éclats et enfin il put sortir. L'autre jeune fille interrompu le lien sensoriel et Jellal tomba aux pieds d'Ultear qui le porta sur son dos l'instant d'après.

La première étape était atteinte. Restait maintenant à sortir même si la plupart des gardes avaient étés anéantis.

-Ne t'en fais pas, indiqua Meldy en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Je les ai tous unis par un lien sensoriel.

-Bien joué, allons-y maintenant !

OoO

Il sourit, il entendait leurs pas pressants arriver vers lui, il l'avait senti. Pour l'avoir côtoyé un petit moment il reconnaitrait son odeur entre milles. C'était bien elle, Ultear. Il perçu même leur voix arriver jusqu'à lui. Il resta naturellement appuyé contre le mur en haut des escaliers en souriant. C'était bon, maintenant elle était à lui.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement, elle semblait surprise, mais ne lui accorderait pas le fait de la voir ainsi, même s'il le savait.

-Tiens donc, monsieur Redfox, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Ultear Milkovich, je suis désolé de devoir t'anéantir ici.

Salua Gajeel dans un sourire carnassier. Dire qu'à un moment dans sa vie il avait eut beaucoup d'admiration pour cette femme, mais c'était bien avant qu'il ne se fasse sauvé de l'ombre. Maintenant il tenait à la sauver elle aussi, ou elle pourrait bien en mourir.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes, il est un criminel. Dit-il en désignant Jellal d'un signe de tête. Tu peux encore te repentir.

-Continue, je te pris, répondit-elle faisant un petit signe à Meldy.

-Ecoute Ultear, je ne sais pas ce que tu manigance avec un type pareil, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire de lui, toujours est-il qu'il est bien mieux là ou il est. Peu importe le projet dans lequel tu es plongée, il est dangereux, ne suis pas ce chemin.

-Il me semble me rappeler que tu aimais les femmes dangereuses Redfox.

-Ne joue pas à ça tu vas t'y brûler. Cet homme est le mal incarné, tu n'en tireras rien de bon !

Elle ricana un instant, puis elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se ressaisit, fixant sérieusement Gajeel de son regard sombre.

-Cet homme, c'était moi qui le manipulais ! Meldy.

Gajeel aurait voulu bouger, mais son corps refusait d'agir, il se sentait maintenant très faible, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à tenir debout. Battu en quelques secondes par un sort aussi faiblard. Il frappa du poing contre le sol en les regardant s'éloigner.

Il ferma les yeux… Il ressentait maintenant. Il savait ! Il n'avait pas totalement échoué.

OoO

Il s'acharnait à vouloir hurler. Il ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'en mauvaise santé et bâillonné. Il était réellement fou de rage, et ce fichu chat qui passait et repassait sans cesse sous ses yeux, ce qu'il détestait ces bestioles là.

-Allons, calme toi un peu, souffla Ultear en s'asseyant face à lui. Je dois te parler, simplement.

A vrai dire, il avait beaucoup de mal à la croire, elle lui avait volé sa vie, volé Erza. Ces choses tellement importantes qu'il n'avait pas su vivre pleinement, et là, alors qu'il pouvait enfin purger sa peine –douloureusement- elle venait honteusement le kidnapper pour tenter de simplement lui parler ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle voulait encore le prendre au piège et l'avoir à sa solde, seulement cette fois-ci elle n'y arriverait pas, par aucun subterfuge. Son esprit lui avait été interdit, et ça, elle ne le savait pas.

Et si… ? Il la regarda avec ce regard incandescent, il brûlait d'envie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains, mais là c'était juste la meilleure position qu'il avait. Il la tenait et pourrait lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire, il découvrirait ce qu'elle ferait, et à ce moment là il la démasquerait et retrouverait sa liberté et Erza.

OoO

Gajeel sourit, il venait de comprendre ses intentions, à ce moment là, le lien sensoriel oublié disparut. Il se releva et partit, il devait aller le voir et lui dire que tout été manigancé, qui était derrière tout ça, malheureusement il n'avait pas d'assez bonnes oreilles, mais il savait ou aller maintenant.

Oui, son maître allait être ravi d'apprendre cette très bonne nouvelle là. Il pourrait sauver le monde entier avec son aide. Avec l'aide des deux hommes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Les cinq mages.

Il aimait la tranquillité de ce jardin d'hiver à l'intérieur des souterrains aménagés quelques mois plus tôt par Ultear, il fallait dire qu'elle avait énormément de goût. Il y régnait une atmosphère à la fois chaleureuse et froide, dû à la blancheur des lieux. Il y avait ce petit canapé blanc avec quelques coussins gris, un petit plaid rouge qui recouvrait ses jambes.

Il tentait de lire tranquillement, la lampe sur pied éclairait furtivement son carnet. Un petit feu ronronnait doucement dans la cheminée à côté, des bougies brûlaient aussi laissant flotter une agréable odeur de grenade. Quelques fausses briques colées dans un coin de mur donnaient à la pièce un petit côté zen qu'il appréciait particulièrement, c'était très calme et reposant. Pas comme à son ancienne guilde.

De temps en temps il trouvait son torse vide sans la fée, mais peu à peu il s'y était habitué.

Il sirota lentement son chocolat chaud, il était vraiment bien ici, il avait toujours ce vide au creux de sa poitrine, mais douloureusement, il pourrait s'y habituer, mais au fond de lui il savait que ça ne serait pas pour longtemps.

-Tu traines encore ici ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Grey leva les yeux dans l'encadrement de la porte. Léon était ici, il arrosait les plantes, il était le seul à y penser d'ailleurs.

-J'aime cet endroit, c'est très apaisant. Ca me change d'avant.

-Oui, j'aime aussi me reposer ici. Tu lis l'ice shell ? Demanda Léon en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

-Ouais, je ne comprends rien, i peine un passage lisible, le reste est comme… codé. Je sais bien qui pourrait le déchiffrer mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle acceptera.

-Ils ont certainement du te renier maintenant, tu sais moi j'étais à Lamia Scale après l'épisode de Galuna, et même Jura est tombé dans le panneau, ils m'ont cherché une semaine à peine, j'ai du en mettre un au tapis pour qu'ils comprennent. C'est pas évident, on n'en a pas envie, mais pour les protéger on est obligés de le faire.

-C'est tellement con de ne pas leur expliquer, souffla Grey en posant sa tasse sur la petite table de bois.

Il enleva le plaid de ses jambes et posa le petit carnet mauve. Il le regarda longuement avant de soupirer. C'était totalement indéchiffrable, dire qu'il devait vraiment l'examiner et le comprendre. Il le savait pertinemment qu'Ultear ne leur dirait rien. Ou elle dirait les choses à moitié, ils devaient découvrir eux-mêmes.

Le petit chat noir se colla aux mollets de Léon pour quémander une caresse qu'il n'obtint pas. Tout au contraire, le mage de glace à la chevelure argentée le mit de l'autre côté de la salle et ferma la porte vitrée.

-Ultear m'a un peu expliqué comment se servir de cette magie, je vais te montrer.

Il retira rapidement sa veste et son tee-shirt pour se retrouver torse-nu face à son ami d'enfance. Il ajouta que puisqu'ils étaient dans la même galère, autant qu'ils partagent leur savoir. Grey se leva à son tour et retira sa chemise, il était déjà en caleçon, drôle de tenue pour se détendre, mais son aîné l'avait toujours connu ainsi, alors ce n'était pas gênant, et au moins, il savait qu'il se donnerait à fond.

Grey sourit, Léon avait toujours été un peu plus fort que lui, mais le brun était bien plus rusé, alors pour lui c'était gagné d'avance. Il sourit et engagea le combat en se jetant littéralement sur lui. Ce que Léon avait prévu.

Ce fut dans un premier temps un enchaînement de coups basiques, mais Grey voulait vraiment savoir ce que ça faisait la nouvelle magie de glace. Alors il s'éloigna en deux bonds gracieux et joint ensuite ses mains.

Léon sourit, Grey était toujours très prévisible, surtout à nommer l'attaque qu'il allait employer. Il pourrait esquiver facilement ainsi.

-Ice make eagle !

Les petites créatures de glace volèrent jusqu'à leur cible, il ne suffit à Léon de créer qu'un bouclier pour les arrêter et les détruire complètement.

-Tu parles trop, n'annonce pas ce que tu fais ! Ca me donne des indices je suis déjà au courant, je n'ai plus qu'à riposter.

-Toi, tu parles trop Léon ! Râla Grey, peu fier qu'on lui fasse des remarques. Ice make Hammer !

Grey était clairement plus rapide que Léon pour former ses créations, c'était une chose, mais Léon anticipait davantage les attaques, le marteau de glace s'éclata en mille morceaux sur un mur translucide. Léon tendit une main vers Grey et le toucha de plein fouet d'une chaîne qui entoura son cou. Il l'emmena rapidement vers lui, leurs torses se touchèrent.

-Je pourrais te tuer en quelques secondes, Grey. Souffla Léon en prenant son menton dans sa main libre. Arrête de parler maintenant et bat-toi !

Le plus jeune mage se libéra de l'emprise et reprit quelques mètres d'écarts dans des bonds gracieux, il se massa la nuque, heureusement ce n'était pas douloureux. Le plus dérangeant était le fait qu'il se fasse autant devancer par ce mec qui avait toujours était plus faible que lui. Il serra son poing et les dents.

-Ice make canon ! Hurla Grey aussi fort qu'il le put.

Léon sauta immédiatement de côté pour esquiver l'attaque et reçu de plein fouet des flèches de glace.

-Ne te fie pas à ce que je raconte, Léon, dit Grey fier d'avoir pu le duper aussi facilement.

-Snake, murmura Léon en souriant. Tu es fichu Grey Fullbuster.

Le brun se figea sur place, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce d'un millimètre. Ses muscles se tendaient, il balança la tête en arrière, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir. Il avait sur lui, sur enlaçant ses chevilles, ses poignets, sa gorge un sceau qui annihilait toute magie qui serpentait, le serrait. Ce fut au moment ou il tomba à genoux face à son adversaire que Léon enleva l'étreinte mortelle de son serpent de glace.

-Quand ? Demanda Grey en reprenant son souffle.

-Lorsque je t'ai tenu la mâchoire. Grâce au début du livre, grâce à l'entraînement d'Ultear. Elle va nous apporter beaucoup.

-Que comptes-tu faire par la suite ? Demanda le plus jeune en se relevant.

Léon sourit, il ne répondit pas immédiatement, il se laissa choir sur le canapé blanc et soupira d'aise. Malgré son niveau, son coéquipier avait su le toucher et se jouer de lui. Grey s'installa à côté de lui en soupirant à son tour. Il reprit dans ses mains le petit carnet de son ancien professeur. L'Ice Shell… Ce sort n'avait donc pas de limite ?

-Grey, je ne connais pas ses motivations, je connais les miennes. Elle tente de créer un system R, je ne sais pas dans quel but, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour faire revenir Zeref. Je tiens vraiment à apprendre et l'arrêter par la suite tant qu'il sera encore temps.

-Et on pourra rentrer ?

Le mage à la chevelure argentée lui sourit, c'était très réconfortant. Depuis qu'il était partit Grey était confus, perdu. Avoir son « grand frère » à côté de lui ça lui procurait beaucoup de bien. Et maintenant il était sur, qu'il était possible de s'en sortir, mais Grey voyait un peu plus loin que ça, il ne se fichait pas des agissements d'Ultear, au contraire, il voulait savoir, quitte à se brûler les ailes. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Natsu il aimait bien l'odeur du cramé.

C'était à lui de savoir et de combattre pour que personne jamais ne retente l'expérience dans laquelle elle était lancée. Et il était heureux de savoir que son confrère était de son côté. Dans une mission que eux seuls pourraient mener à bien.


End file.
